Oito Polegadas
by konako
Summary: Elas haviam se tornado verdadeiras amigas, mas havia uma parte de Ruby que Belle não descansaria até conhecer: O lobo.


Ruby era dedicada a seu ritual da Noite das Garotas.

A tradição, segundo ela, começara com Ashley, e lentamente se estendera a Mary Margaret e, em vezes, até uma contrariada Emma. Quando a maldição se quebrara e todos se ocuparam em retomar suas vidas - depois de caóticos 28 anos parados no tempo -, Ruby já não tinha mais tantas companhias com quem dividir queijo e vinho em madrugadas de sexta-feira.

Mary Margaret, agora novamente _Snow_, estava mergulhada em seus deveres como Rainha do antigo reino na Floresta Encantada, e ainda mais dedicada à compensar os anos longe de seu Verdadeiro Amor, Charming.

Ashley era mãe. Tinha Sean e Alexandra. E eles não tinham mais tempo para vidas sociais, especialmente ocupados em cuidar de sua tão esperada filha no meio da bagunça que se tornara uma Storybrooke habitada por contos de fada.

Emma tinha Henry. Tinha Snow e Charming, seus tão queridos pais. Tinha, até mesmo, Regina, de uma forma ou outra, ao seu lado. A relação da xerife com a antiga prefeita era turbulenta e explosiva, e todos ao seu redor tomavam cuidado em se dirigir a dupla, para bem ou para mal. De qualquer forma, ainda, Emma tinha Regina.

Havia luz, porém, na escuridão que se tornara a vida de Ruby. Presa no mundo moderno - embora trouxesse em si as mesmas dolorosas memórias de seu outro lugar - Ruby, em vezes Red, conhecera Belle.

E a bibliotecária, agora tornada _Prefeita_ por aclamação, era sua melhor amiga.

Sua melhor companhia.

A atmosfera que Belle carregava junto a si era uma de completa gentileza e bondade. Estar ao seu lado era confortável e Ruby sentia o peso de seu passado evaporar para o vazio, frente à compaixão e compreensão da Princesa. Belle conhecia os fantasmas e demônios que assombravam os olhos tristes de Ruby, mas isso nunca a afastara. Em fato, Belle se tornara ainda mais próxima e intima da outra depois de conhecer um pouco mais de seu lado menos exposto, mais escuro.

Belle compreendera Ruby em tudo o que ela trazia, seus pecados e seus heroísmos. Tudo o que continha em Ruby era algo ao qual Belle mostrava carinho e empatia.

Ruby se expusera à Belle de uma forma que nunca antes havia feito. Nem mesmo, ela percebeu depois de uma de suas noites embriagadas, como havia com Snow. Pois com sua antiga amizade, Red fora exposta por acidente. Snow e Red viveram tão próximas e unidas por tanto tempo, que as grandes tragédias e descobertas feitas em seu lado negro, se deram também na presença de Snow. Ela não tivera escolha sobre como, quando ou se compartilhar tais acontecimentos; Eles simplesmente se fizeram frente a Snow e a Rainha os aceitara antes da própria Red.

Mas agora, com Ruby, era diferente. Ela ainda estava lutando sua eterna batalha em se aceitar em seus erros e tragédias. Ela ainda ponderava todas as vidas tiradas por suas garras e dentes, tantos dos soldados em guerra quanto dos homens inocentes vitimados por um lobo descontrolado. Ela ainda oscilava em se considerar um monstro.

E, ainda mergulhada em seu perpétuo conflito pessoal, ela fizera a ousada escolha de compartilhar seus mais íntimos medos e feitos com Belle. Se aquilo era culpa de uma lua crescente ou de litros de vinho, ela não sabia. Mas nunca se arrependera de ter Belle consciente de seu passado mais falho.

Belle a aceitava. Belle era sua amiga. Belle não a julgava.

Mas Belle nunca vira o lobo.

Não. Ruby nunca se sentiu forte e confiante o suficiente para aparecer tão nua e vulnerável frente à amiga, por mais compreensiva que esta fosse. O lobo era lembrança viva e orgânica de tudo o que perturbava os pesadelos lúcidos de Ruby. O lobo, em sua grandeza e perigo, era instável forma de sua natureza primal. Não importasse o quão próxima ficasse de Belle, ou o quanto compartilhasse com esta, o lobo não entenderia.

Não como entendia Snow. Porque o lobo conheceu Snow. O lobo dormia ao lado de Snow. Sua forma animal mantinha Snow quente nos dias de inverno; Era fiel, honesto e disciplinado ao lado de Snow. Snow dominava o lobo melhor do que a mente insegura de Red.

Belle não fazia ideia de como o lobo se comportava. _Ruby_ não fazia ideia de como o lobo se comportava. Ou se sequer o faria, frente à Belle, companhia a que o animal ainda não se fizera acostumado.

Inteiramente grata, mas ainda incerta demais para mostrar sua forma visceral à Belle, Ruby se contentaria em protelar. Em sua utopia, poderia até evitar o encontro em geral, jamais mostrando à sua amiga como o monstro se parecia.

Mas Belle não conseguia reunir tanta paciência.

Belle French era uma mistura borbulhante de curiosidade e desejo por aventura. Conhecer um lobisomem fora, para sua existência corajosa e exploradora, uma experiência incomparável que ficaria marcada em sua memória como real preciosidade. Mesmo que, em prática, não tenha ainda visto o lobo em carne, osso e pelo.

Ainda.

Ela não planejava esperar muito mais. Sua curiosidade sacudia enquanto rolava, acordada na cama, debaixo de uma gigantesca lua cheia. Ela escutava ao uivados do único lobo em Storybrooke e, enquanto muitos reviravam os olhos e encolhiam os ombros em temor, Belle se agitava cada vez mais no anseio de vê-la. Vê-la como lobo. _Realmente _botar os brilhantes e fascinados olhos azuis na forma animal de sua melhor amiga.

Entretanto, era exatamente ali que jazia seu obstáculo. Ruby não era apenas uma página em seus livros de aventura ou uma breve descrição em capítulos sobrenaturais. Ruby era uma pessoa viva, com sentimentos e emoções. Mais criticamente, sentimentos pesados de culpa e auto rejeição. Ruby não estava confortável em mostrar-lhe em forma de lobo para Belle, e a pequena entendia em sua mente que devia respeitar as hesitações da amiga.

Porque, muito além de pessoa, Ruby era sua amiga. A primeira e mais preciosa amiga que se lembrava de conquistar. Em fato, _por qual ser conquistada_. Pois a verdade era que Ruby fora a seu encontro, e não o contrário. Ruby entrara em sua vida em um momento de desamparo e solidão. O completo e mais sigiloso pânico que já escondera fora inconscientemente amparado pela simpatia e alegria de Ruby, que a tomou como companhia e a guiou carinhosamente pelo mundo moderno.

E lhe apresentou uma sincera e profunda amizade.

Amizade a qual Belle devia respeito.

E fora por esse exato respeito que resistira quase um ano sem pressionar Ruby sobre _o assunto_.

Snow, Emma, Regina, Charming e o desconfiável Hook estavam há muito tempo longe da cidade. Haviam-na deixado às moscas, sem um específico fechamento. Nada ficara determinado na sua saída e a cidade se entregara à desordem na primeira semana em que a população se viu sem seu Rei e Rainha. E Salvadora. E Prefeita. Aparentemente, todas as figuras de autoridade haviam se desligado daquele lugar, deixando suas pessoas à deriva, sem resposta.

Belle, cheia de uma necessidade de ação e compromisso, se encarregou do posto de Prefeita. Mais honestamente, ela devia admitir, o cargo foi a si oferecido. Ou, melhor, ordenado. Uma vez que os habitantes se viram sem líder, e sem nenhuma sombra de organização em suas independências, todos imediatamente se voltaram à pessoa mais próxima de figura de poder.

Era esta Belle.

Tristemente, ela entendeu por que a viam de tal forma. Fosse por outro qualquer motivo, a proposta lhe deixaria coberta de satisfação e reconhecimento, com um longo e brilhante sorriso no rosto. Mas ela entendia o pensamento mais cru por trás do pedido de todos. Eles a relacionavam à Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumple, a figura de poder em suas mentes.

O Senhor das Trevas.

A única pessoa que deixara Storybrooke de assuntos resolvidos.

Ele terminara tudo com Belle. Ele estava determinado a morrer para salvar Henry e, no processo, enfrentar Pan e dar sua vida na batalha, honrando o falecido filho. Ele deixara Belle com sua mais nobre intenção de redenção, mostrando à mulher sua legítima tentativa de se tornar o homem que ela sempre desejou que fosse.

E, ainda que sua partida amarga, mas compreendida, a tenha deprimido por semanas, ela entendeu, eventualmente, que deveria se levantar. Suas lágrimas se secaram na primeira semana em seu novo trabalho. Para os papeis e responsabilidades, ela sorria, lembrando-se de Rumple e de seus últimos desejos: Para que Belle continuasse sua vida sem ele, livremente.

Com a noção do peso dessas palavras, ela as tomou de coração, e deu firme rumo à sua nova vida.

Tarefa que teria sido muito mais difícil se não tivesse Ruby ao seu lado, em constante zelo e dedicação à sua saúde e bem-estar. Ruby tornara-se sua âncora, a ajudando no caminho para superar a partida de Rumple e seu novo papel como autoridade.

Ela com certeza teria chorado por mais semanas se Ruby não a ajudasse em pé outra vez. Com suas conversas bobas na madrugada, com suas fervorosas discussões sobre livros – que normalmente terminavam em um apaixonado monólogo de Belle, relatando sua detalhada impressão da obra, ao que Ruby escutava com amor -, e suas típicas Noites das Garotas.

A noite das garotas, para Ruby e Belle, se resumia a queijo e vinho. Para falar a verdade, o queijo e o vinho eram as únicas constantes de sua tradição. Tudo à respeito da Noite das Garotas era mutável e ajustável - Fato ao qual Belle era grata, pois não aguentaria muitas noites no Rabbit Hole, tampouco suas consequentes ressacas.

As duas se encontravam na biblioteca para ajeitar os livros de volta no lugar. Ruby a ajudava a arrastar prateleiras ridiculamente pesadas – coisa que irritantemente a mulher fazia, muitas vezes, com uma única mão, enquanto a outro se ocupava em ler um livro; Belle ajudava Ruby na limpeza do Restaurante quando Granny decidia em punir a neta sabe-se lá por quê; Ruby trazia os petiscos – geralmente chá gelado e panquecas – para os turnos longos de Belle na Prefeitura;

Suas vidas juntas estavam cada vez melhores. Sua amizade não poderia ser mais beneficial para as duas.

Mas nada no mundo mudaria o fato de que Belle ainda estava palpitando de curiosidade; Delirando de vontade e honestamente enlouquecendo com a demora. Ela não conseguia conviver com o fato de que sua amizade com Ruby pudesse ser tão profunda e preciosa, se não fosse capaz de conhecer o outro lado da amiga.

O lobo.

* * *

— Por favor, Ruby. Eu prometo que não reorganizo mais os livros... Tão cedo. – Belle juntava as mãos frente ao peito, segurando-se para não saltitar em clemência diante da constrangida amiga.

Elas estavam sentadas no aconchegante sofá do escritório principal da Prefeitura, onde Belle concluíra mais um de seus trabalhosos turnos. Para a comemoração do término de mais uma extensa papelada mensal, Ruby trouxera vinho e queijo.

Belle dispensara o queijo. Talvez fosse por isso que tivesse se tornado incomumente vocal sobre seu _nada discreto_ desejo de conhecer o lobo. Desejo que Ruby tentara fortemente ignorar que percebia.

Mas a conversa casual sobre a vegetação atípica da floresta de Storybrooke tomara uma curva inesperada e agora tratava exclusivamente dos hábitos do lobo em suas corridas na lua cheia; O que não ajudara a distrair uma já tonta Belle da ideia de finalmente admirar o animal.

— Azar o seu. Já disse que não odeio arrastar as prateleiras. – Ruby sorriu, tentando desviar o tópico.

— Então o que você detesta fazer, mas é gentil demais para me dizer? Porque eu troco qualquer atividade que me pedir pela chance de vê-la na forma de lobo. E juro que serei discreta quanto meu entusiasmo.

O sotaque de Belle se fortalecia ainda mais em contato com o álcool e Ruby tinha que forçar os ouvidos para acompanhar suas palavras embaralhadas. Mas era tudo muito humoroso.

— Não detesto nada. _Se bem _que poderia passar um sábado à noite sem esfregar o chão da Lanchonete. – Pensou alto.

— Então é isso! Eu esfrego o chão sozinha, sem reclamar. Deixo-o tão brilhante e tão liso que Granny terá que usar óculos escuros e um sapato de borracha para andar lá na manhã. – A pequena ria, tão mais solta em fazer piadas quando embriagada. Não só nisso ela ganhava mais liberdade: Belle se tornava bastante carinhosa, tocando Ruby em toda a oportunidade que tinha de se aproximar.

Ruby estava acostumada. Belle gostava de tocar e abraçar e pular por cima de si. Era naturalmente carinhosa. Mas ficava ainda mais quando bêbada. Ruby adorava.

— Não precisa ser tão extremo assim. – A mais alta riu do ânimo da outra.

— Perfeito. Então não limpo tanto. Mas o suficiente. E por quantos sábados quiser, se isso me der a chance de ver seu lobo. Oh, Ruby, me deixe ver seu lobo.

Ruby riu, constrangida e tímida, abaixando a cabeça e olhando seu próprio colo.

O que não a ajudou muito para fugir do olhar de Belle. Na posição em que estavam, não havia muito a ser feito para escapar de contato físico. Ruby sentava no extremo canto do sofá, com as costas escoradas no descanso para os braços, uma perna dobrada por baixo de si, a outra para frente. Ela tinha o tronco virado para o lado, em frente à Belle. Esta, quase sentava em Ruby. Os ombros e coluna inclinados para frente, ela mantinha as mãos envoltas nas da amiga; Sua cabeça era arqueada para buscar os olhos evasivos da mais alta.

— Eu achei que havia entendido, Belle. Eu... – Ruby suspirou levemente, tentando não ceder ao instinto de se esconder em memórias tensas. – Eu não me sinto segura o suficiente... para aparecer em sua frente, assim. O lobo, ele é-

— Ruby, o lobo é você. – Belle argumentou rapidamente, ainda tão gentil como sempre. – Você é os dois. Ele não é uma parte separada, não importa o quanto tente tratar ele em terceira pessoa.

O espírito literário de Belle era indomável. Ruby conteve um sorriso admirado.

— Ele é uma forma mais primal minha. – Tentou explicar.

— Como todos temos uma. A diferença é que você foi dada o poder de materializá-la.

— Não vejo o lado positivo nisso. – Ruby sorriu amarelo, arqueando o cenho.

— É mais fácil lidar com elementos que seus sentidos podem captar, eu firmemente acredito. Se você tem a habilidade de dar forma a seus instintos, significa que você foi dada uma razão de força equivalente. Sua mente humana no corpo do lobo é a razão em domínio do instinto. E aqui que está o mais fascinante, Ruby: Você tem a oportunidade de ativamente controlar a personificação de seu instinto, com sua mente humana. Isso não a encanta?

Ruby ficou em silêncio, considerando se deveria realmente ver aquilo como benefício. Ela escolheu não. Uma vida inteira de morte e injustos acidentes provaram que seu "instinto" era não só materializável, como muitas vezes poderoso e de vontade independente. Mas ela decidiu respeitar a visão confortante que Belle tinha sobre o assunto. Aquilo alegrou seu coração aos poucos: perceber que o lobo não necessariamente era algo para ser visto como monstruoso.

— Veja, eu fui condenada a uma existência humana. O que me prende numa mente confusa que mistura sentimento, razão e instinto. Eu não os tenho divido em formas, em que um elemento sobrepõe e controla o outro. Nunca sei o que ganha, quando tomo minhas decisões. Mas o fato de que você tem uma forma física completamente diferente a que relacionar uma das três forças - Isso é incrível.

Ruby teve que rir do borbulhante entusiasmo da amiga.

— Desculpe, — Belle levou a mão à boca rosada – Estou falando demais? Animei-me um tanto com a possibilidade. Já conheci e li sobre tantos outros fenômenos, mas é outra coisa, inteiramente, ter como presenciar uma especialidade como essa.

A mais alta abriu a boca para discordar, um tanto contrariada.

— Sinto muito! – Belle se adiantou. – Não quis soar indelicada. Não trato você como simples estudo. É que minha fome por conhecimento tem essa incontrolável obsessão por você... – A voz doce da menor se reduziu, estranhando as próprias palavras. Ela imaginou que tenha soado um pouco mais intensa do que planejara, e isso se fez refletido nos olhos surpresos e nas bochechas coradas de Ruby.

— Obrigada? — A outra falou em voz baixa e atrapalhada, exalando fundo seu nervosismo.

— Estou um tanto estranha, não? Perdão. – Belle riu de si mesma, também tentando liberar o nervosismo que se alojava em seus pulmões. Ela esfregou a testa e se encontrou quente de vergonha. – É o vinho. Eu devia saber melhor do que tomar minha terceira taça.

— Você realmente precisa treinar sua resistência para o álcool. – Ruby brincou, vendo como a amiga facilmente tonteava com poucos goles.

— Me lembrarei disso, de verdade. – Belle descansou a cabeça ao lado, em cima da mão que Ruby repousava no encosto das costas do sofá. A mais alta sentiu o quão quente a amiga estava. – Mas não me enrole culpando minha fraqueza ao vinho. Estamos quites, ou não?

— Quites sobre o que? – Ruby se fez de ingênua.

— Sobre eu conhecer o lobo, é claro! – Belle insistiu, batendo com sua mão livre no ombro de Ruby, inclinando a amiga para trás.

— Não podemos decidir isso mais adiante?

— Você tem me protelado isso desde a primeira vez, Ruby Lucas. – Belle levantou a voz, humorosa, com seu sotaque ecoando nas paredes. Ruby resistiu ao impulso de cobrir os ouvidos sensíveis. – Perguntei a mesma coisa e tentei um acordo parecido há quase oito meses atrás, e você me deixou na espera.

— Por bons motivos, Belle. – Ruby retomou mais seriamente. – Meu lobo não é um comum. Eu sou grande e perigosa. Sem mencionar instável. Meu controle ainda é fraco, principalmente quando estou sobre pressão...

— Grande e perigosa? – Belle sorria maliciosamente, arrancando uma risada irritada de Ruby.

— Você me entendeu, Bells. – Ela sorriu, tentando ter a atenção mais séria da amiga. — Eu falo pelo seu próprio bem. – Olhou-lhe mais intensamente nos olhos, transmitindo-lhe uma preocupação genuína.

— Eu confio em você, Ruby. Não há o que temer. – Belle ergueu a cabeça da mão da amiga, agora respondendo o olhar intenso.

— Sua confiança em mim, por mais apreciada que seja - e, acredite, eu a aprecio imensamente -, não lhe impede de ser atacada.

— Ruby. – Belle insistiu.

— Belle, eu me preocupo com você. Se algo acontecesse, eu não sei o que faria. Se _eu lhe machucasse_, isso me mataria. Não tenho um histórico muito promissor protegendo aqueles... – Escolheu as palavras — a quem tenho carinho. Seria meu fim se isso acontecesse com você.

A declaração de Ruby ganhou força no silêncio. A mais alta não tivera a intensão de abrir-se tão francamente, mas fora maior do que si e simplesmente escapara de seus lábios. Belle a olhava em retorno com seus olhos azuis tão admirados e emocionados, que Ruby se viu forçada a olhar para baixo e fugir de sua visão.

Depois de alguns segundos embalados por somente suas respirações, Belle respondeu.

— Obrigada, Ruby. Eu agradeço o quanto cuida de mim; O quanto se preocupa comigo e o quanto tenta me proteger. Você é uma grande amiga e fico eternamente grata que tenha escolhido a mim para ter de companhia.

Ruby não se conteve em seu rubor, afundando ainda mais a cabeça nos ombros. A voz de Belle se aprofundou na tentativa de ter de volta o seu olhar.

— Mas sinto que devo a você essa parte. Esse pequeno pedaço que você tenta esconder de mim, não sei muito bem por que - ainda que insista em se justificar com "grande e perigosa" — Ruby estalou a língua. — É o que eu devo a você conhecer. Quero ter sua amizade por inteiro, não só de sua parte mais racional e lógica. Da mesma forma que você tem a minha, quero ter a sua. E isso inclui a de seu lado primal. É _este_ que espero conhecer e conquistar, como você conquistou o meu.

Ruby engasgou-se, forçando seu pescoço para cima e mirando rapidamente seus olhos surpresos para os de Belle, que a encaravam com grandeza de verdades e segredos.

O rosto de Belle era, ao mesmo tempo, terno e sério, carregado de um evidente sentimento de amizade, permeado por um tom mais profundo de uma paixão estrangeira para os olhos de Ruby.

Nunca antes ela vira a amiga tão crua em suas emoções. E aquilo a assustou por um segundo; O modo com que Belle estava exposta, em seu misto de carinho e desejo. Ruby sentiu-se devorada, uma presa para o predador que eram os olhos de Belle. A ironia de tudo adicionou a seu espantou.

— Eu conquistei... O que você disse? – Ruby sabia, mas não conseguia formular. Gaguejara na sua mente e parar a frase no meio, insegura para continuá-la.

— O que tenho de mais instintivo e animal, Ruby. O que se mistura em minha mente com razão e emoção. O que não tem forma fora de mim, como tem em você.

— Está dizendo que conquistei...

— A mim, por inteiro. – Belle sorriu em seu rosto mais suave, acalmando Ruby. – E me sinto agora privada do mesmo, se você me afasta do seu lobo.

Ruby suspirou fundo, agora mais dividida em suas decisões. Belle fazia um ponto justo e convincente, mas ela conhecia apagar de sua consciência o perigo da possibilidade.

Ela apertou os lábios, confusa com o que responder.

— Belle, não há duvidas de minha amizade com você. Sou sua amiga por completo, de minha versão mais infantil à minha mais séria. Não tenha incerteza. Mas... o lobo, você precisa ver com razão, não é uma parte... Ele não... Ele não sente. – Ruby sacudiu a cabeça, embaralhada em seus pensamentos e fazendo esforço em soar razoável. – Não há como conquistar algo que não possui emoções, isso é...

— Você possuiu. Você sente; Sente tanto que dedica suas horas de folga para passar aqui, comigo, na imensidão desse escritório deprimente, tomando vinho barato e discutindo sobre qualquer coisa. Se não sentisse, não haveria amizade. E eu acredito que o lobo - não -, que sua forma lupina, sinta tanto quanto esta na minha frente. Senão, por que se curvaria frente a uma mera multidão desinformada? Ou resgataria um reino inteiro para sua amiga? – Argumentou — Você subestima o quanto sua outra parte influi em você, e o quanto ela acrescenta no que sente. – Belle pegou as mãos de Ruby em suas, apertando-as com carinho e olhando fundo nos olhos incertos da mais alta. – Mas eu não vou ignorar a humanidade do seu lado mais animal. Você o descarta como se ele fosse ruim, maldoso e cruel. Mas ele é puro impulso. E _isso_ mostra o quanto sente.

Ruby alternava fitar os olhos azuis de Belle e suas mãos delicadas que apertavam com determinação seus longos dedos. Ela suspirou fundo, absorvendo a dimensão das comovidas palavras de Belle.

— Eu acredito em você. Em você por completo. Acredito na nobreza do seu lobo. E, Ruby, eu quero conhecê-lo.

A morena fechou os olhos em rendição, deixando sua cabeça cair em seu peito enquanto suspirava profundamente. Quando voltou a olhar no rosto da amiga, detinha um sorriso contrariado.

— Tudo bem. – Ela resmungou num fôlego, rindo da imediata alegria que envolveu Belle.

— Ruby! – A menor quase pulou em seu colo; Toda a sua postura ereta e alterada com a afirmação. Seus orbes azuis ficaram impossivelmente mais claros com animação e sua boca moldava um riso sincero.

— Tenho que dizer, você é insistente. E a sua visão sobre o lobo é surpreendentemente confortante. – Riu-se, pesando os ombros em derrota. – Não prometo que seja tudo tão poético como está pensando ser. Sua eterna decepção ficará como sua responsabilidade. – Brincou.

— Não acredito que isso poderá acontecer. – Nada conseguia diminuir a animação da menor. – Não se preocupe.

— Mas! – Ruby interviu, no que previu ser um discurso planejado de agradecimento. – Com uma forte condição.

— Oh. – Belle curvou os lábios em um bico inseguro. – O que é?

— Nós faremos isso quando o lobo estiver mais fraco. – Começou. Belle assentiu. — Você se veste com uma túnica de prata ou algo assim – Ruby ironizou, arrancando um riso gracioso da amiga. – Posso até arranjar que fique com a besta de Granny em mãos o tempo inteiro. E, oh-, quem sabe não montamos uma armadilha com meu manto...

— Ruby, — Belle balançou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios. – Você está exagerando. Sei muito bem que tem controle o suficiente para transformar-se na minha frente, sem danos ou sequelas. Não vá pensando que tentar me assustar vai me fazer desistir da ideia.

— Argh – Ruby suspirou. – Okay. Como você quer fazer isso? _Da forma mais segura possível!_ – Pontou. — E estou falando sério sobre a besta de Granny. – Acrescentou rapidamente.

— Você disse que pensa em fazer quando o lobo estiver fraco, não é? A lua é minguante e está próxima de desaparecer. Eu diria, quem sabe, no primeiro dia de lua nova, logo pela noite?

Ruby sorriu, agora um tanto lisonjeada pelo extenso estudo que Belle fizera sobre sua condição. Ela era informada o suficiente para discutir profundamente as especificidades da espécie, mas mantinha-se sempre humilde e respeitosa às reservações de Ruby.

— Acho que é seguro. – Respondeu, ainda um tanto incomodada com a ideia de finalmente expor-se de tal forma à amiga. Ela temia que a forte opinião sobre a bondade e nobreza do lobo fosse se dissipar em medo quando o visse de verdade.

— Perfeito! – Belle pulou do sofá, pondo-se em pé numa postura animada. Ainda bastante desorientada pela bebida, cambaleou e quase caiu, não fossem os reflexos da mais alta para pegar-lhe antes que caísse ao chão. Ruby riu da situação e Belle apertou a boca, constrangida. Ela rapidamente se colocou novamente em pé, agora frente à altura de Ruby. – Vou garantir que se sinta o mais segura possível, Ruby.

— É com a _sua_ segurança que me preocupo. – A morena argumentou levemente.

— Pois não deveria. Não vai haver perigo algum. E, acredito, isso tudo vai só nos aproximar mais como amigas. – Ela cutucou o ombro da outra, lhe lançando um olhar brincalhão e humoroso. Ruby balançou a cabeça. – E, quem sabe, um dia posso até lhe acompanhar em uma de suas corridas durante a Wolfstime? – Belle tentou, esperançosa.

Mas Ruby reagiu com olhos arregalados e uma palpável atitude negativa.

— Não mesmo! Nem pensar. Isso não vai acontecer. – Respondeu com pressa, negando as investidas mais ousadas de Belle. – Contente-se que ainda concordei com essa loucura.

Belle riu.

— Pshhh. – Sussurrou. – Não é loucura. É dedicação a uma amizade; Com um _toque_ de impulso aventureiro.

— E muito vinho. – Ruby arqueou uma sobrancelha, não acreditando que Belle conseguira realmente convencê-la de impensável coisa.

— Não estamos contando isso. – Ela retrucou.

Ruby contentou-se em se silenciar e observar as feições de Belle se encherem novamente com animação e felicidade. A mulher se sentia contente em poder proporcionar tão satisfatória experiência à querida amiga. Era bom vê-la verdadeiramente feliz e saltitante, depois de muito ser o ombro para seus choros solitários. Era gratificante para si, como companhia e ainda mais como pessoa.

Mas nada poderia apagar o gritante medo que se debatia no fundo de seus pensamentos. As memórias que se repassavam e o constante sentimento de pânico que a tomava só em imaginar o pior dos cenários. Ela realmente perderia a razão se ferisse Belle.

Tudo se agitava muito depressa em seu peito, e ela começou a ser engolida por uma onda de desespero e imediato arrependimento. Ela queria voltar atrás. Cancelar tudo; Arriscar ter Belle magoada se isso assegurasse sua saúde física. Qualquer coisa para evitar que os pesadelos de Ruby se repetissem da pior forma possível.

Quando sua respiração se aquietou, porém, e ela olhou novamente nos olhos de Belle, tudo se acalmou. Ela encontrou ali a força para enfrentar os seus fantasmas. Repensou um pouco mais e decidiu por adiar seu ataque de pânico.

Com um suspiro fundo, recolocou-se de volta ao normal e silenciou seus nervos.

Ela só rezava que Belle estivesse embriagada demais para lembrar-se do combinado quando o dia chegasse.

* * *

Mas era mera esperança.

Quando a primeira noite da lua nova surgiu do horizonte, Belle já estava pronta.

A pequena vestia um grosso casaco marrom que lhe cobria até aos joelhos e lhe protegia do frio que o outono trazia para a cidade. Acima de tudo, a vestimenta lhe presenteava com bolsos enormes e inúmeros, onde poderia carregar, entre tantas outras coisas que preparou na semana anterior, seu bloco de notas.

Ela não perderia a chance de registrar cada mínimo detalhe do que veria. Ela devia tanto a seu lado mais curioso e investigativo. Ao desejo de aventura que pulsava durante seu sono; A sua mais excitada personalidade.

Isto, é claro, se sua reação não lhe deletasse o juízo.

Belle estava ciente do quanto Ruby se segurava para não desistir. A garçonete não fora exatamente sigilosa em esconder sua extrema hesitação e insegurança. Sentira que a mais alta tentara, por umas duas ou três vezes, colocar mais senso na cabeça da ruiva, e tenta-la convencer a desistir da ideia.

Mas fora a hesitação de Ruby que alimentara a vontade de Belle. Porque a pequena entendia que precisava entrar em contato com a parte mais crua de Ruby, da maneira que fosse. A sua incontrolável curiosidade de leitora era apenas acessório conveniente para acompanhar o desejo apaixonado que tinha circulando Ruby.

De uma forma que Belle ainda não conseguia definir, era encantada por Ruby. Por seus maneirismos, por seu constante cuidado e atenção, por sua generosidade e altruísmo, por sua força e sua amizade. Ruby fora a primeira verdadeira amiga de Belle, e tudo o que pertencia à morena a encantava mais e mais.

E seu fascínio pedia que conhecesse a parte de Ruby que esta mais temia e escondia. Pois Belle conhecera o lobo somente por suas histórias e os contos tristes que a mulher compartilhava muito raramente. Mas o animal era parte indivisível e essencial da existência de Ruby Lucas, e mantê-lo em segredo só comprometia a veracidade de seu laço. Ela não se contentaria em apenas conquistar a mulher. Ela queria conhecer o lobo.

Ela finalmente iria conhecer o lobo!

Sua ansiedade era tamanha que corava as bochechas e brilhava os olhos. Ela sentia-se quicar sobre o assento, realmente borbulhando de antecipação.

A ruiva sentava em um banco de madeira no píer de Storybrooke. A localização foi quase arbitrária, só seguindo a recomendação de Ruby de que escolhessem um lugar aberto e não muito familiar.

A floresta foi a primeira coisa que a morena descartou, temerosa de que o lobo pudesse mal interpretar os arredores e ver Belle como presa. Ainda que em completo controle de sua consciência, Ruby tinha coragem de admitir que sua mente se embaralhava um pouco com o forte instinto do corpo animal, e frequentemente os sentidos interferiam no seu pensamento mais racional.

Ela estava tomando todas as precauções necessárias. Lua nenhuma brilhava no céu. E Belle se sentava do lado de uma besta carregada com uma pequena flecha de ponta prateada.

Mas a pequena sabia que não haveria razão para usá-la. Ruby não faria coisa alguma da qual pudesse se arrepender. A coitada estava tão imersa em receio que não se permitiria mais nada. Apenas congelaria frente à Belle. Ainda assim, era adorável sua intensa preocupação. Estourando as coisas e as fazendo parecer maiores do que o necessário, só para intimidar Belle para longe da ideia já fixa em sua cabeça com pedra.

Nada mudaria sua decisão.

Ela olhou no relógio e viu o ponteiro marcar uma hora da madrugada.

A hora em que Ruby prometeu aparecer se passara há duas. Belle estava começando a ficar impaciente. Seus pés sacudiam contra o concreto, agitados. Ela olhava de um lado para outro do píer, procurando o mínimo traço da amiga, mas não via nada senão barcos abandonados, água e a noite sem lua.

Já estava ensaiando mentalmente o discurso que despejaria sobre os ouvidos de Ruby na segunda-feira de manhã. Já começava a escolher as palavras para expressar, com educada firmeza, sua decepção com a falta de compromisso da amiga.

No entanto, antes que pudesse acumular irritação o suficiente, ela enxergou.

Distante, surgindo de detrás de um grande deposito vazio, estava Ruby. Lenta e cautelosamente andando em sua direção.

Na forma de lobo.

Os olhos de Belle não acreditaram no que viram. Os movimentos de seus pés inquietos congelaram na metade e sua boca se entreabriu em admiração. Nenhum som se fez e seus pulmões não tinham ar.

A criatura mais linda que vira em toda a sua vida.

Vagarosamente, como se o mundo houvesse parado, ela se ergueu do banco, deixando o copo de chá e a besta de Granny para trás, esquecidos na madeira. Ela pôs-se de pé em completo silêncio, encarando o lobo ao longe.

Mas este parou. Uma pata dianteira pausada no ar, as orelhas atentas e o pescoço baixo; O rabo curvado para o chão. Ela não iria avançar mais. Não enquanto Belle não obedecesse ao claro acordo.

Ficou decidido, para mais uma camada de segurança, que Belle não iria avançar para o lobo, mas sim deixaria Ruby se aproximar e apresentar-se dentro de seu tempo. Mas a pequena estava animada demais para manter-se sentada. Ela não conseguiria ficar imóvel esperando o lobo chegar a si. Seu corpo não continha tanta disciplina.

Mas Ruby insistiu. Um latido baixo e inocente comunicou à teimosa Belle que a lobisomem não estava de acordo com o que acontecia, e pedia que a mulher lhe deixasse ter o controle da situação.

Tudo o que teve em resposta foi uma breve gargalhada atrapalhada e entusiasmada escapando dos lábios vermelhos de Belle. A pequena levou as mãos à boca, tentando ajustar sua emoção, mas seus olhos transbordavam uma excitação difícil de esconder.

Ela estava tão feliz.

Sem nem sentir o comando para tal deixar o seu cérebro, ela correu, quase saltitando, para perto de Ruby. Movida por pura pressa e alegria, sem um pingo de reserva. Contrariando todos os alertas que a mais alta, tão encarecidamente, fizera apenas um dia antes.

Belle correu e o lobo tencionou-se em medo.

Seu corpo se arqueou, ainda preso ao chão, ao observar a forma esbelta da amiga se aproximar, limpa de qualquer restrição ou medo. Seus movimentos eram fluídos e honestos, e não continham nada que se assemelhasse a um tremor.

Não havia prata ou manto ou acônito que protegesse Belle de sua própria inocência. Mas talvez por esta exata inocência, não houvesse perigo de que se proteger.

Ela seguiu.

Ofegante pela pequena corrida, a ruiva parou não muitos pés distantes do grande lobo, com um sorriso corado e extasiado no rosto. Ela tomou um rápido fôlego.

— Você é tão... – A voz era fina com alegria. – Tão... – Ela esfregou as mãos nas bochechas, reconhecendo seu estado embaraçado. – Tão linda!

Belle reduziu a distância que as separava, limpa de medo.

Chegou perto de Ruby e olhou-lhe diretamente em seus enormes olhos dourados. E não conteve um suspiro admirado ao fazê-lo. O que via ali lhe aquecia a alma. O sorriso não cabia mais na face. Ela brilhou.

Enquanto o lobo, derrotado, rendeu-se e sentou-se ao chão.

— E é tão grande. Nossa. – Belle comentou, ainda bastante impressionada com o que encontrara.

Ruby era, de fato, grande. Seu lobo não era comum e dificilmente poderia ser confundido com o animal ordinário. Suas dimensões eram claramente maiores e mais ferozes. Ela era tão grande quanto um cavalo. Suas patas eram gordas e fofas, e marcavam o chão como uma massa negra, com consideráveis oito polegadas de diâmetro. Seu manto escuro era longo e cobria sua pele muito além da superfície. O pelo refletia uma luz azul de volta para a noite, agora pintada por seus orbes vibrantes.

— Você me disse que era um pônei! Temos que rever seus conceitos em animais. _Você já viu um pônei_? – Belle riu sozinha, correndo os olhos por cada mínimo detalhe do corpo gigante de Ruby.

Era familiar ouvir as palavras da amiga. Snow, indignada, oferecera a mesma reação quando o assunto se tornava abordável. "Só para sua informação, você é maior do que um pônei", fora o que ouvira se repetir por toda a Wolfstime que passara com a antiga princesa. Depois de muita provocação, Red admitiu que realmente se enganara em suas iniciais suposições. Mas que ficava genuinamente desconfortável com as constantes menções ao seu tamanho.

A última coisa que Ruby queria agora, frente à tão vulnerável Belle, era sentir-se maior e mais perigosa. Tanto, na verdade, que fazia de tudo para reduzir seu real tamanho: Ela trazia os ombros encolhidos e a cabeça baixa; As orelhas agora perto da cabeça e o peito inclinado para o chão.

Ainda assim, ela mantinha-se no nível dos olhos de Belle, enxergando ali claramente as mais viscerais reações da amiga quanto a sua outra forma.

E nada do que via transitar o oceano azul dos orbes de Belle lhe gritava medo, desgosto ou reprovação.

Tudo em Belle - desde sua postura a seu cheiro - lhe confirmava o que antes a pequena insistira em lhe fazer entender: Belle lhe aceitava por tudo o que era. Muito além de aceitação, Belle lhe apreciava. Belle estava extrema e honestamente fascinada pelo que via.

Foi quando percebeu a idolatria que lhe subia.

E enchia o corpo de Ruby com satisfação e carinho. E uma vontade irresistível de uivar em agradecimento.

Tão forte, que o fez.

Ergueu o largo focinho para o céu e deixou escorrer por sua garganta seu som mais selvagem. O uivo preencheu a noite e embalou a garota em sua frente.

Uivou a felicidade de encontrar alguém como Belle. Tão sábio, compreensivo e gentil. Cantou para as estrelas uma longa nota de gratidão e alívio; De puro reconhecimento.

Porque Belle era sua alegria. Como quer que fosse, se a tivesse ou não além da amizade, Belle era seu final feliz. A imensurável felicidade que Ruby presenciava todos à sua volta esbanjarem, a qual um dia desistiu de encontrar. Tudo em seu passado, que lhe marcava de pecado e dor e sofrimento - Tudo era vaga lembrança distorcida de uma vida que ainda não existia antes de Belle. Pois ela lhe sugava de sua tristeza e lhe trazia contentamento outra vez. Era Belle a quem devia seu mais profundo sentimento.

E uivava agora aos Deuses, retornando a calorosa emoção que não cabia mais em si. Uma sensação incomparável de sonho e realização.

Ela ouviu Belle suspirar em deslumbramento.

Quando voltou a cabeça para frente, viu que a amiga tinha os olhos úmidos e a pele rosada.

— Verdadeiramente, Ruby, você é bela. – Ela se aproximou lentamente, sentindo que agora o lobo não mais recusava ou temia sua presença. A garota levou as mãos à face do animal e tocou de leve em seu espesso pelo. – E tão graciosa. Como pode pensar que é um monstro, eu não entendo. É além do que posso pensar. É, em fato, ultrajante considerar que seja algo além de bela. A sua forma, tenho que dizer, não poderia espelhar melhor o que realmente é: majestosa. Dotada de um poder intimidante que se torna gentil no seu gênio protetor. É honestamente vergonhoso como me fogem as palavras para fazer jus sua imagem. Para que li tantos livros, eu me pergunto? Uh, veja como me arrancou a razão.

Ruby debruçou-se contra a mão que Belle usava para acariciar o lado de seu rosto, entregando-se mais profundamente ao seu toque. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou-se sentir os dedos da amiga desaparecerem em sua pequena juba.

Respirou fundo e sentiu, contaminando o cheiro natural de Belle, algo semelhante a paixão. Se aquilo derivava de sua satisfação ou de um sentimento maior, ela não questionou. Somente aproveitou a essência que invadiu seus pulmões.

Ela sentia-se amada.

— Ruby, estou encantada. – O sotaque retornou, mais doce e mais denso de emoção. – Não imaginei que pudesse me sentir tão... tão conectada com alguém, como me sinto agora.

O lobo ouviu um passo estalar no chão, e antes que pudesse abrir os olhos, o cheiro de Belle lhe embargou por completo. Ela sentiu braços circularem seu pescoço e uma cabeça pousar de leve sobre a sua.

Belle lhe abraçou.

Um suspirou movimentou seu peito e vibrou contra o rosto de Ruby.

— Eu sei como foi difícil para você, fazer isso. Eu sei que você estava insegura e nervosa, mas Ruby, olhe: estou bem. Estou inteira, sã e salva. Entende agora como minha confiança não é cega? É verdadeira. – A pequena sorriu contra o pelo negro do lobo. – Você enfrentou um de seus maiores demônios hoje, e por isso estou tremendamente orgulhosa de você. Mas quero, principalmente, lhe agradecer.

O abraçou afrouxou e Belle se afastou, somente o suficiente para voltar a olhar Ruby nos olhos. Ela ainda tinha, porém, as mãos pousadas em cada lado do rosto do lobo.

— Lhe agradecer por ter atendido a um pedido tão egoísta. Sei que torci seu braço em minhas negociações, e fico feliz que tenha conseguido entender minha motivação, mas sei também que foi árduo para você atender a isso. Mesmo assim, você o fez. Por mim. Pela nossa amizade. – Belle mordeu o lábio inferior, correndo a visão sobre os detalhes da amiga a sua frente, nunca realmente se acostumando com a beleza de tudo – A dimensão disso, eu não posso explicar. Sinto... Sinto que me apaixonei por você, nesse exato momento.

Belle sorriu ternamente, em contraste com o semblante surpreso que se ajustou nos traços lupinos.

— Um tanto estranho, não? – Constrangeu-se — Mas é o melhor jeito de descrever como eu me sinto. Como se estivesse me apaixonado por você, finalmente, agora que lhe conheci por inteiro. Sinto-me eu mesma, mais inteira.

O logo gemeu num tom agudo, movendo a longa língua por dentro da boca. Era adorável o que se passava por uma conversa entre as duas ali.

— Espero que não me julgue – A pequena riu, tímida. – Estou confusa no entusiasmo, mas ver você, assim, superando tudo o que superou para se expor para mim dessa forma. Para simplesmente me fazer contente. É como se tivesse declarando-se para mim.

"Eu estou", foi o que Ruby pensou em dizer.

Mas nada saiu de seus dentes. Ela só retornou o olhar carinhoso de Belle na mesma intensidade.

— Fico eternamente grata por ter conhecido uma amiga como você.

Foi o lobo quem se aproximou desta vez, invadindo o espaço pessoal da garota e pousando sua larga cabeça sobre o ombro de Belle. Ruby esfregou-se nela com a lateral de seu rosto, tentando transmitir ali toda a gratidão que também sentia em resposta.

Belle lhe abraçou novamente, deixando outro suspirou carregar seu peito.

— Obrigada, Ruby.

es → pt

que


End file.
